


Light Reading

by DownOnThePharm



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Big boys in boots, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownOnThePharm/pseuds/DownOnThePharm
Summary: First time banging anything out for the fandom - have fun!  So, where did Rimmer come up with that infamous description of Ace and Lister together, anyway?





	Light Reading

“So, Rimmer, how come you know about ‘Big Boys in Boots?’” Lister smirked at Rimmer expectantly.

Nostrils flared, the hologram retorted, “What are you talking about, you gimboid? I don’t...”

“You do, man! Double-action centerfold?”

“No, I... well, all right, maybe I do - how is that any of your business? I found them, OK? I found them and I was curious! Wait! What are you doing? Don’t look in there!”

Lister grinned impishly as he slid a box out from under Rimmer’s bunk and began to paw through it. Powerless to stop him, Rimmer had to settle for hovering over him like an annoyed ghost, sputtering and squawking indignantly about invasion of privacy by stupid gits. Within minutes, Lister triumphantly brandished his prize.

“Oh, here we are! There’s a subscription label on it - let’s see. ‘Duke Rimmer’ - who’s that, then?”

“I only read it for the articles!”


End file.
